Vows
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: AU. Sister Tifa Lockheart meets a strange man seeking shelter. ReTi oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Vows

Vows

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The flickering candle light basked the chapel in a feeble illumination. Outside on the cobblestone streets carriages could be heard going to and fro. Sister Tifa Lockhart held her nun's habit tightly against her body as she went to close the large wooden doors. But no matter how hard she tried the chill of the night still managed to find a way in to her slightly pale skin causing goose bumps to rise.

After shutting the heavy doors Tifa walked back to her tiny living quarters when there came a loud banging on the right hand door. Opening it, the first thing she noticed about the person was a pair of shocking green eyes. They bored into her and seemed to be able to pierce to her soul, reading everything. After a few moments though the nun managed to regain her composure.

"Can you spare some lodgings for a traveler miss?" The man, for it was a man, who spoke these words had a strange accent to his voice, something outside Tifa's sphere of experience.

"Y-yes…we have some rooms for those seeking sanctuary. I'll show you to them." Here Tifa took note of the man more thoroughly. His skin was paler than hers but he didn't look sickly. His hair was as red as the hellfire in the stained glass windows. His nose was aquiline and straight while his lips were a dark red, gleaming like rubies. All in all he was the most handsome young man she had ever laid eyes on.

"I thank you for your compassion. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Reno." Here the man bowed in a medieval fashion. Taking Tifa's hand in his he kissed it gently. "And what is your name?"

"Sister Tifa Lockhart." Tifa replied formally, quickly removing her hand from his grasp. "Follow me and I will show you to your rooms." She turned then and noticed that he had no luggage with him or even any materiel possessions except the clothes he wore. And what clothes! A white undershirt covered by a black suit with the buttons undone covered his chest while a pair of tattered black pants and worn shoes covered his legs and feet. His red hair was styled in a ponytail. All in all he looked like a tramp off the street, which contrasted sharply with his manners. Leading him up some stairs she soon came to the rooms mentioned earlier and opened the door for him. Outside, a loud barking sound came to her ears along with some thunder and then it started to rain. She shivered a little and turned to leave when Reno's voice came sifting into her ears.

"Are you frightened of the night?"

"A little…but I should be getting to sleep, as should you. Where do you come from by the way? I've never heard an accent quite like yours."

"Inquisitive for a woman of God aren't you Sister?" Tifa had worried she had offended him but he smiled at her and she felt her body shudder, with either desire or fear she couldn't tell. "I come from beyond the forest seeking some light. I thank you for your hospitality."

"All of God's children are welcomed here." Tifa replied. At that Reno chuckled a little.

"Yes God's children…well I had best be off to sleep now, I hope to see you in the morning Sister, goodnight." And with that Reno walked into the room and shut the door. Tifa headed back to her chambers after locking up the doors once more. The words replayed in her head. _Beyond the forest seeking some light…_ But soon she grew weary and drifted off into slumber, the rain still pounding on the cathedral.


	2. Chapter 2

Crucifix

Crucifix

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

A ray of sunlight hit Tifa's face and she opened her eyes. Dressing quickly, the nun went through the Lord's Prayer and crossed herself as part of her daily duties and entered the chapel, taking note of any people there finding none. Sitting down in one of the pews, she began to pray. After a few moments she was aware of someone else in the chapel.

"What are you praying for Sister?" Tifa looked beside her and found Reno staring at her with a slight grin on his face. In his left hand he held a crucifix and he was throwing it up in the air again and again.

"I'm praying for the children who live in the slums."

"That's commendable, do you mind if I join you?" Tifa shook her head and Reno sat beside her, hands brought together and wrapping around the crucifix. Upon closer inspection Reno's crucifix didn't belong to the church. The top half was silver while the bottom was gold. Rubies, emeralds, and diamonds were inset in along the arms and middle of the cross. Tifa then returned her attention to her prayer and the pair prayed for a few minutes longer. Once they were done, Reno looked at Tifa.

"What is it?"

"You didn't ask what I was praying for."

"Do you want to tell me?" Tifa replied.

"I was praying for my mother. She killed herself sometime ago waiting for my father to return to her."

"I'm sorry…" Tifa said, looking away.

"Don't be, there was nothing anyone could do about it, it was her choice." Reno said.

"I'm sure the Lord will judge her righteously."

"God is Love, correct? Why then would he sentence my mother to Hell for killing herself?" Reno asked. Tifa was about to respond when the Mother Superior walked into the chapel. Tifa instantly rose and bowed to her.

"No need for that Sister. Who is this young man?" The head nun asked.

"This is Reno, Matron Aeris, a traveler who needed a place to stay for the night." Aeris looked at Reno and he smiled at her, bowing.

"It is an honor to meet you. I hope Sister Lockhart did nothing wrong by allowing me to stay the night?" Aeris smiled at Reno then and shook her head.

"Not at all. I hope you found your stay beneficial to your soul." Here Reno smiled a little and nodded. "Wonderful, now I must be going, the Bishop is dedicating a new cathedral and I have to be there. Tifa don't forget about the children visiting today." Tifa nodded at this and Aeris exited the church.

"You take care of children?" Reno asked.

"This is the only bright spot in their lives." Just then the stomping of little feet could be heard and the children appeared, about 15 in all, some as thin as rails while others were only skinny but all were dressed in threadbare clothing. Their faces lit up when they saw Tifa and rushed to hug her.

"Big Sis!" Tifa smiled at the children and she took notice of all of them. Someone was missing.

"Where's Denzel?" A tiny girl looked at Tifa with sad eyes.

"He's really sick… and couldn't make it. I think he's going to die."

"Marlene, have faith and pray every night. Denzel will be alright." Tifa said calmly.

"Really?" Marlene asked.

"Of course." Tifa then noticed two cloaked figures sitting in the pews farthest away from the altar. One was shorter than the other. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Reno standing behind her.

"I have some business to attend to Sister but I will be back, don't worry."

"A-alright, go with God." Tifa said. Why did she stutter around this man? She thought to herself. But once she looked up at Reno she found that he was gone, along with the two robed figures.

* * *

The noon day sun lit up the street and Reno looked up at the blue sky and smiled. Then he seemed to address the air itself.

"You two can come out, I know you're following me." A pair of robed figures were suddenly in front of him, their garb contrasting sharply with the light around them.

"You're so lucky brother. You don't have to worry about the sun like we do, and just because you're a dhampir." The shorter robed figure spoke, the voice feminine and sounding like a teenager.

"I cut my ties with the family Yuffie." Reno remarked. The taller of the two spoke next, his voice almost emotionless.

"Reno, you can't run forever you know." Then the two pulled back their cowls. The woman, Yuffie, had short black hair and a bandanna wrapped around her forehead. Her brown eyes glared at Reno but he didn't seem to care. The other had long black hair and pale skin along with golden eyes that were almost cat like.

"Why are you two here?" Reno asked.

"We're here to bring you back Reno." The man said.

"Vincent it's useless so why don't you go home?" Reno said. Here Yuffie had a feral grin and Reno could spot her fangs easily.

"Are you trying to find a mate Re? I must admit that nun looks delectable. I want her blood so badly ever since I first laid eyes on her." Yuffie's voice was playful as she said this but underneath that Reno could sense the unending hunger.

"Stay away from her. If you don't you'll have to face me, understand."

"Reno can't you just come home? Father misses you, mother as well." Vincent said.

"She is not my mother, you know that."

"That's right your mother was that human slut who killed herself while father was fighting the Turks." Yuffie said. She was going to laugh but the sound stopped in her throat when she looked at Reno. His eyes had turned blood red and he dropped his aura. Suddenly Yuffie couldn't breathe.

"Stop Reno, we get the message." Vincent said. Reno returned to normal in an instant and coolly met Yuffie's searing glare. An instant later both his siblings were gone and Reno sighed heavily.

"It is never finished…" The dhampir whispered to himself.


End file.
